


Stuck with Me

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, BFFs, Best Friends, Character Study, Comfort, Community: hobbit_kink, Desolation of Smaug premiere, Friendship, Gen, James is Bofur, Martin is Bilbo, Relationship Discussions, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fans weren’t the only ones disappointed by the lack of BBF Bilbo and Bofur in <em>The Desolation of Smaug</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. This is just fiction, my imagination at work.
> 
> Author’s Note: Fill for a [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3138.html?thread=4219458#t4219458) on the hobbit-kink meme.

“Wasn’t expecting to find ye hiding away from the party in a corner like Gollum.”

“Not hiding.”

“Moping, then.”

“Not moping. Just...the ending hit me harder than I expected, even though Peter had shown me it before.”

“I almost got a bit misty-eyed myself with that last shot and line. Oscar-winning performance.”

“You were pretty fine yourself.”

“No need to flatter me. I was in the background most of the time. Way too many dwarves...”

“You had that big moment in Lake-town.”

“Aye. Between the tall lassie and the sick, in more ways than one, band boy dwarf.”

***Little laugh; long silence***

“Are they still friends?”

“Who?”

“Bofur and Bilbo.”

“ _Still_ friends? Naturally. My Mary claims ye and I were the best part of the movie.”

“It almost seemed like it they may have severed ties with how there was barely any interactions between them in _The Desolation of Smaug_. Hadn’t really realized before just how much screen time they had together in the first film.”

“Now what is all this? Ye’re sounding as down as that time ye went off for two weeks to film yer scenes with Smaug the Invisible. Barely saw ye except occasionally at lunch or off set. Ye worried ye were going through dwarf withdrawal.”

***Pause*** “It does sort of feel like that.”

“Ah, no! I had to sit ye down to reassure ye that ye would be fine and soon back with the rest of the company. Guess I’ll have to do it again!”

***Weak chuckle***

“I’m being serious! Now then.” ***Hand clap*** “I won’t disagree with ye that there wasn’t much shown between Bilbo and Bofur. But I know, and am sure the fans do as well, that the two are still very much friends. Despite Balin trying to sneak in for the best friend label.”

“No, no! Bofur is Bilbo’s best friend. Balin is like a father figure to the hobbit.”

“I’ll give ye that one.”

***Heavy sigh*** “Still. It felt strange having them separated for such a large chunk of the film. I guess I was hoping for a little more. At least Bofur got to ask where Bilbo was.”

“See! He was still looking out for the hobbit as always. And I’m sure Bilbo worried and thought about Bofur once or twice while in the mountain. Particularly when Smaug said he would go to Lake-town.”

“Aye. Bilbo was terrified for him and others, unable to warn them of the danger.”

“So there ye are. Not much to see, but plenty to read between the lines. And we’ll hope that the extended edition includes the scene where Bofur is visited by the hobbit while imprisoned. Bilbo and Bofur: undoubtedly friends to the end!” ***One arm hug***

“Never-ending optimism and cheer from our furry hatted dwarf.”

“Always there to lend a helping hand or encourage our burglar.”

***Giggle***

***Grin*** “Feel better?”

“Much. What would I do without my own personal Bofur?”

“So long as ye’re still my hobbit.”

“Think you’re stuck with me.”

“Thank goodness. And remember, if ye ever get super depressed about this, ye can always look up some...what’s that writing stuff called again?”

“Fanfiction?”

“That’s it! Fanfiction. Go read some of that. Be safe, and avoid the really bad ones.” ***Shudder***

“Yes, Mum.”

“Oi!”

THE END


End file.
